


Castles in the Sky

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castles in the sky are not but dreams/<br/>fairytales where the nightmares dwell/ <br/>no second chances "team"/ <br/>heroes don't happy endings/<br/>don't tell/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles in the Sky

"Do you ever question your life,

Do you ever wonder why?

Do you ever see in your dreams,

All the castles in the sky."

-Castles in the sky

Some call it science.

Some call it magic.

Maybe it's a little bit of both.

Look at things one way, they work out.

On all logical planes it's possible.

But it's not.

It's against everything.

Nothing but fairytales and dreams.

Monsters in your nightmares.

Castles in the sky.

You're superheroes.

Science and maybe some magic.

No fairytale happy ending to the story.

Things don't happen like that.

It's something of the heart.

It's more like believing then really knowing.

You have to believe before you can see it.

But it's nothing but castles in the sky.

Bad guy tries to ruin world.

No morals.

Pure evil straight to the core.

No hesitations.

Villains have reasons though.

Lives, loves, stories.

Hearts.

Maybe just a bit unhinged.

They think it's right.

In some twisted way it is.

There is no black and white.

Heroes aren't all good.

They do things they regret.

They make mistakes.

They break promises.

They can't stop death.

Or change the past.

They play by different rules.

Sometimes, the villains and heroes are friends.

Brothers.

With a wedge driven between.

By lies and secrets.

Insanity and misconceptions.

The haunting past.

Shadowed ghosts.

Fixing the wedge would be like building castles in the sky.

Finding the lines would like finding perfect happy ending.

As good as they look on paper,

All the magic can't make them real.

No world works like that...

Because you don't hold all the cards.

Your not always right.

You're not in control of your own destiny.

Fear would destroy the world.

Hope keeps it fighting long after its time.

Some may be fools.

Some may be brave.

The end of a game.

Only one can win.

There is not happy ending.

Castles in the sky, up oh-so high,

You're going to come tumbling down,

Fall and hit the ground…


End file.
